


Tokyo Tower

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a soft, distant thud, followed by the sound of a sickening splatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Tower

"Gwah!!" Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, head tilted back to stare in wonder up to the end of the sky, the tip of the tower seemingly touching it. It was an amazing sight. Up until now, being born in the countryside meant that he only had photos of the Tokyo Tower to fill in his imagination. There was an overwhelming amount of excitement pooling in his stomach now that he got the chance to see the tower for real.

Bokuto watched his boyfriend in amusement, grinning widely.

"You didn't get to see the tower last time you were here, so I thought I'd surprise you!" Bokuto announced proudly. The ginger head whipped around and began jumping excitedly, shouting praise in his happiness. Bokuto couldn’t help but to chuckle at this.

"I love you, Bokuto-san!" Hinata shouted with a wide grin. His boyfriend leaned down and gently pressed their lips together, unable to muffle the giggle that slipped past his lips while doing so. "And Natsu's here on a field trip, so we might get to see her!" Hinata added, eyes shining with delight from the thought. Natsu had met Bokuto only once when he came over to their house, but she seemed to have grown fond of him during his stay. Hinata could practically feel the anticipation just from imagining Natsu’s reaction if they managed to find her.

Bokuto smiled in response, ruffling the curly orange hair and slinging his arm around the smaller set of shoulders which sparked a warm feeling in Hinata’s chest. Hinata grinned and slipped an arm around his boyfriend's waist in response. All Hinata could think about was how excited he was, and it wasn’t just because he was about to enter the Tokyo Tower; he was going to explore the inside with Bokuto.

However, the scream of a woman about three feet from where they stood stopped them.

"Somebody fell off the tower!" They heard a man shout. Instantly, Hinata and Bokuto joined the crowd in looking up in shock at the sight of a body come hurdling towards the ground.

When the person was about a hundred feet from the ground, Bokuto could see it was a young girl. Her hair was an orange that resembled Hinata’s. Immediately, alarm bells rang inside his head, because the body that came down from high above the tower was small, frail-looking from where he stood, and there was only one person he knew with a body size and hair colour like that.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Hinata whisper a quiet, shocked “Natsu” under his breath. Before Bokuto could move, Hinata moved first; swiftly and hastily. He tried charging forward, but he wasn’t even halfway when it was already too late. There was a soft, distant thud, followed by the sound of a sickening splatter.

Hinata’s brown eyes widened in horror. He stopped moving.

A couple of screams rose from the crowd forming behind where Hinata stood, but those screams never reached him. His mind was reeling at the grotesque sight in front of him, and it took all but a moment for his brain to register a few thoughts in regards to the situation. The body of a small girl. His sister’s body. Bloodstained ground. And then it finally clicked for Hinata to start reacting. His sister had fallen from the tower and she was now lying motionless on the ground, in a growing pool of blood.

“NATSU!” Hinata screamed, rushing towards to where her body laid. He didn’t even care when the blood started to stain his pants when he got on his knees, didn’t even care that the stench of iron was making him sick to his stomach. Hinata cupped Natsu’s cheeks to tilt his head, and suddenly there was an inevitable urge to throw up when he noticed that her head cracked. He gently shook her, which only prompted more blood to flow out.

And when Hinata realized that Natsu’s skin was no longer warm, he froze.

Something inside him broke. His vision was starting to blur, his throat was suddenly drier than the desert, and when he opened his mouth, nothing but a choking scream came out before his vision was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

“Was she pushed?”

“No. They said she lost balance and went over the railing.”

“How scary! And I heard the girl was only twelve, too…”

“It’s scary how accidents like these happen.”

The atmosphere inside the hospital was grey. Whispers and news were circulating around like they were something controversial. It was kind of irritating, Bokuto thought, because what right did these people had to speak on something they hadn’t personally witnessed? Even the nurses and the receptionists were whispering to each other. Bokuto’s head hung low so he didn’t need to see them. He had something more important to mind about.

Ambulances and the police were called after the incident three hours ago. Natsu was immediately taken to the emergency room, and Hinata had been taken to another room. Nobody in those rooms had emerged since, and Bokuto could feel his guts twisting out of worry so intense he felt almost sick. Some of the words he had heard coming out of the people’s mouths around him made sense. It was frightening how everything could go so wrong in the blink of an eye.

Bokuto prayed for the first time in his life; hoped that everything would be okay, but something in his heart told him to dread, not for Hinata, but for his sister.

“Bokuto-san!” He heard a familiar voice from a distance and the sound of footsteps approaching him. Bokuto solemnly looked up to find not just Akaashi, but the members of the Karasuno volleyball club as well. “Are you alright? I heard something happened to Hinata.”

“Where’s Hinata!?” Kageyama stepped up, panic evident in his voice.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto’s voice trailed off. He felt worn out, and he didn’t know how to articulate what he wanted to say into the right words, but Akaashi seemed to pick up on it, because then he raised a hand to Kageyama, signaling him to not pressure Bokuto with any questions for now.

There was a soft click and Bokuto stood up when a doctor exited Natsu’s room, letting the door close behind him. Their eyes met. Bokuto’s dread grew. And when the doctor slowly shook his head with a face so grim, before disappearing into the room Hinata was in, Bokuto could only widen his eyes in horror.

He drew in a shuddering breath.

A comforting hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see Akaashi looking at him; regret and despondency perceptible in his eyes.

Bokuto had to remind himself to breathe.

A throat-ripping scream rose from the room Hinata was in, causing Bokuto to stand up quickly and wordlessly run towards the room. He threw open the door and, almost as instant as his breath hitched, felt his heart crack. There, on the floor, was Hinata, with a hand over his mouth and his face wet with tears that continued to fall in streaks. When he raised his head, Bokuto’s eyes met his.

“Koutarou,” he whispered, in a voice so meek, so vulnerable; Bokuto wouldn’t have recognized it as Hinata’s. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, rubbing circles into his lower back in an attempt to soothe his pain, even though he knew it was ineffective at its best. He looked up at the doctor, who nodded understandingly and left the room. Bokuto diverted his attention back to his boyfriend, pulling him into his lap and sliding his fingers to fit between smaller ones. Hinata hiccupped, his tears dampening both their shirts. “H-He said—” he paused, then whispered, his voice cracking. “—s-she passed quickly… that she didn’t feel a-anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto said, holding Hinata tighter. Bokuto felt just as miserable; he felt pathetic, felt the urge to punch himself. His lover was right in front of him, crying in such a state, looking more than just woebegone, and a ‘sorry’ was all he could say. “I’m so sorry,” he said again, this time in a whisper. _“Shouyou.”_ He kissed Hinata’s forehead and pulled him closer.

Something warm spilled from Bokuto’s face and onto Hinata’s cheek. When Hinata looked up, his eyes widened, and Bokuto had to touch his own face to confirm his suspicions — he was crying.

“Koutarou… you’re crying,” Hinata whispered, extending a shaky hand to cup his cheek. Bokuto blinked, surprised, and it felt like every ounce of his energy was used to attempt a smile at his boyfriend.

“Yeah…” he replied quietly. He took in a deep breath and stood up, lifting Hinata to his feet as gently as he could. “Come on, your friends are worried,” he whispered. Hinata didn’t respond and only wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. His knees was wobbly, and Bokuto was quick to notice, so he took slow, careful steps as to not push Hinata into walking too fast. There was a doleful look on a face that used to make Bokuto think the flowers could bloom immediately. It was painful to watch him, and as much as Bokuto didn’t want to, he had to look away from Hinata and try to focus on where he was walking, all the while biting his lower lip to keep the tears from going. Slowly, with arms wrapped around each other, they left the room.

Outside, they found Akaashi and the rest of the Karasuno team members waiting for them.

Bokuto opened his mouth and braced himself to tell inform them about Natsu’s unfortunate condition, but fingers pinching his sides stopped him. He glanced down to find wet brown eyes looking up at him, silently telling him not to tell them. He nodded in compliance, and when Hinata stepped away from him, Bokuto could only fight against the urge to hold him in his arms again as he watched the smaller man wipe his eyes with a hand.

“Natsu…” Hinata’s voice cracked again. He closed his eyes and sucked in another huge breath as if he was trying to calm himself. It proved futile though, because when Hinata opened his mouth, his voice came out even more cracked than before, and it was partly affected by the stream of tears making their way down his cheeks again. “Natsu, she—” Hinata failed to complete the sentence before he broke down, sinking on his knees and covering his face, wetting the floor with small droplets of tears.

“She was at the Tokyo Tower,” Bokuto said, clenching his fists on both sides. His voice trembled, and when he closed his eyes, he felt his face wet again. “And before we knew it, she was over the railing…”

There was a collective gasp from their friends standing in front of them. Bokuto kneeled beside Hinata, holding him in place. For once, Hinata felt extremely fragile in his arms. He was trembling, and Bokuto was afraid to tighten his grip on him, like he would break the moment he did. It scared him. He reached out to wipe Hinata’s tears away, but stopped halfway like there was a force preventing him from doing so. Bokuto cursed himself, cursed the outcome of this incident.

None of their friends moved. They were frozen like statues, and the only thing constantly changing was their expressions. From a distance, Bokuto could hear a quiet and pained “I’m sorry”. It was Sugawara’s voice. Bokuto hung his head low at that.

Surprisingly, Asahi was the first to approach them, getting on one knee and, gently setting a hand down on Hinata’s shaking shoulders. Hinata didn’t look up, only flinched at the contact. There was a short moment of silence before Hinata flew into Asahi’s arms and practically wailed. Bokuto held back a sob and pressed a hand to Hinata’s back.

The atmosphere was solemn. There was nothing but the sound of Hinata’s sobs ringing in his ears, and in that moment, Bokuto thought it would be great if someone waked him up from his nightmare.

* * *

_\+ Ten years later +_

Leaves crunched under their feet as they approached the gravestone, a bouquet of flowers in one hand. There was a soft breeze that had Hinata’s curls flowing lightly and made the morning chillier than it was. Hinata felt the cemetery had stopped being a foreign place to him; he had been coming here twice every year without fail, after all. This time, though, was his first time visiting the place with Bokuto.

Showy knelt down and laid the orange flowers down, touching his fingers to his lips before pressing them against the cold stone. Koutarou remained standing, adjusting his scarf when another breeze blew by, all the while watching his husband gave his respects to the gravestone in front of them. Shouyou stood up and brushed the dirt clinging onto his knees, stuffing his gloved hands into the pockets of his coat.

“Hey, Natsu,” he said with a soft smile, and his words came out in breaths. “How are you? Koutarou and I hope you’re doing well. We’re looking forward to meeting you again.”  
  
“After we grow old,” Koutarou quickly added.

Shouyou chuckled, nodding before continuing. “We just came to tell you that we’re moving to America this weekend. We got jobs as coaches of an American volleyball team that’ll be representing in the Olympics. Cool, right?”

He grinned and giggled, and it was almost as if he could hear Natsu giggling back at him, congratulating him. All of a sudden, Shouyou felt his eyes water. He wiped them slowly and lifted his head, looking up at the clear sky above. “We won’t be able to visit often anymore. We’ll come back, maybe once a year or so, but we’ll never forget you,” he paused to sniff. “Just, make sure you remember that I love you more than my dumb husband.”

A foot playfully kicked him  and Shouyou swatted it away, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. He stepped back and allowed Koutarou to take his turn.

Koutarou knelt down and pulled out a photograph, smiling at it and rubbing his gloved thumb over it. He turned the photograph around and showed it to the grave. He could almost see the ginger twelve-year-old, looking at the picture, her brown eyes full of curiosity. “See this cutie?” He said, tapping the picture. It showed a tiny, sleeping infant girl, with short, wild, orange hair. “She’s going to be our baby girl once we arrive in America. We bought a house just outside of Minneapolis, with a backyard and neighbors and a volleyball court nearby. It’s got everything we’re looking for.” Carefully, he set down the picture on the gravestone, next Natsu’s name which was etched on the gravestone. “We’re naming her Natsu,” he said quietly. “Bokuto Natsu, or, if we’re officially going to be American citizens, Natsu Bokuto.” Shouyou giggled and his husband turned his head to grin, giving a thumbs up before standing up. “Anyway, we thought you should know, since we’re naming our baby girl after you.” Koutarou wiped his eyes on his glove and grabbed Shoyou’s hand, letting their fingers intertwine.

Shouyou looked at the gravestone one last time and smiled, waving at it with his free hand. “I miss you,” he said, tears falling down his cheeks. “But, I know, that you’re in a good place now, and that’s all right. You’re not allowed to have too much fun though, not until we arrive,” he added, gaining a laugh from Koutarou.

Quietly, they left the cemetery, hand in hand, ready to begin a new life in a different country with their child, who was waiting to be picked up and start her own life with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Tokyo Tower probably has glass or something to keep people from falling, but let's pretend that it doesn't for this.


End file.
